Remnant Super
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: IF something can make Goku cower in fear beside Chichi. Is syringe. Because of that, Goku transported to another world full of black beast. What Goku will do in this world? Maybe...Find something to eat?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Remnant Super. It's my first time to write a Dragonball super fic so hope I do it well. I use Super Goku and my Aim is GokuxSummer, but there will be minor harem in the future. You're asking where is Chichi? I killed her for the sake of the story muahahaha… Yeah seriously I'm evil. And if some of you say Goku is too old and ask how can he be paired with someone 30+ years younger than him (because I treat Summer's age as over 30), love knows no bounds my friends. Love is a universal force that can rival even the deadliest of sins. But I don't know exactly what Summer's personality is so I hope she's not too OOC. Now let's go.**

 **Proofread by Thatguywhowrote**

-II—II-

*Goku's POV*

After eating my breakfast, it's time for my farming routine. Gohan has become a professor, Goten is now in high school while Pan is in middle school. Kids sure grow up fast. Ever since Chichi died, I don't know why but I wanted to work more in respect of her.

I once hated working because it's boring, but Chichi always scolded me if I didn't work. After dying due to old age, I am now 65 years old. Goten lives in a dorm while Pan, Gohan and her wife Videl live in the next town.

I'm alone in this house taking care of the farm. It's been a year since I started diligently working. Hope Chichi can see me from the other world.

I did not use the Dragonballs because Chichi said that she doesn't want to live anymore. She said that she was happy enough to live with me and our sons. I respected her wish and let her die without reviving her.

Bulma is the one who took care of my breakfast by ordering it from a known restaurant. Even though I feel bad that she wastes her money just for me, Bulma said it was okay. Oh, and she still lives because she wished for eternal youth from Shenron. Looks like Vegeta won't be alone for a long time since saiyans have longer life spans compared to humans.

"Time for work then!" After some stretches I pick up the hoe and start tilling the soil however I was interrupted by voice from afar.

"Goku! Come here, please hurry!" It's Bulma. Maybe she needs something so I begin to fly towards her at a speed like I teleported right in front her.

"Whaa! S-seriously! You should stop surprising me with your saiyan speed. You might give me a heart attack, you know?!" Bulma complained while crossing her arms.

"Hehe... Sorry, sorry, but don't you have eternal youth?" Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Eternal youth is not immortality. I can still die under normal means, meaning I'll die being beautiful. Now let's forget about that and follow me. You can go back to work after helping me with some of mine." Bulma begins to ride on a capsule vehicle. Maybe she used that to get here? It's convenient transportation after all, even though flying is more efficient.

"Now let's go. You can fly, right? C'mon, so you can work again or train like Vegeta... Tch!" Why did she click her tongue? Maybe Vegeta is still like his usual self. But whatever, let's follow her.

-II—II-

We arrive at Bulma Labs. As we enter, Vegeta is also already inside. Looks like he's not training, I wonder if Vegeta is also interested in Bulma's work...

...nah, can't be. He isn't like that.

"Yo Vegeta! Looking fine as always." Vegeta just scoffs.

"Hmph... Of course, who do you think am I? I'm Prince Vegeta." He says proudly while I just laughed a bit at his ego.

"Oh, so you came too? I'm glad you decided to help me. Its hard for me to do this project without you." Bulma says while preparing something in her desk.

"Hmph... Let's just do this. I've been here for thirty minutes neglecting my training. I hope you're right at this, Bulma."

"Yeah yeah, wait a minute."

"Then Bulma, may I ask why you brought me here? It sounded like an emergency when you called me over." They just look at me in silence at my question.

"Hey Vegeta, you know what to do right?" Vegeta just nods and locks my arms behind me to restrain them, I was confused at his actions but everything became clear as Bulma unleashes her tools of abomination.

It was a syringe, ready to pierce me. No, this is madness! Why does Bulma have that? I try to escape but Vegeta's shackled my arms with great force that I can't get free. I also can't use Shukan Ido without my finger. I can't escape!

"Vegeta, let me go!"

"Sorry Kakarot, but this is necessary." Why are Bulma and Vegeta are trying to kill me with those tools? It looks like they really want to dispose of me...

Please, someone help me! Vegeta is making sure I can't teleport away from here.

"Oi Bulma, what's happening here? And why did you take out that weapon?" Bulma just raised her eyebrows.

"Huh? Weapon? No, this is a serum with the ability to make a saiyan stronger. Don't worry, I made sure it's safe, but Vegeta here won't let me try it. So I chose you as a test subject. Please, can we do this Goku?" She flashed her smile which seems more like a devil's right now.

"H-hey, Vegeta! W-we're friends right? Please don't do this and let me go!" I yell in fear but Vegeta just shook his head.

"Sorry Kakarot, but I want to see the effects of the serum on a saiyan myself. But unlike you I can't stand needles, so you must go first!" No way! Vegeta is tightening his grip.

Bulma began closing in. At this rate, I turn to Super Saiyan Blue and try to escape, but Vegeta saw this beforehand and activated his own Super Saiyan Blue to stop me. Oh c'mon Vegeta! Give me a break!

"Stay still, Goku!"

Oh no, i-it's mere inches away from me...!

NOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE!

"KAIOKEN X20!" I activate SSBK x20, breaking free from Vegeta's grip and Shukan Ido away immediately.

-II—II-

Due to Goku's use of Shukan Ido without a clear destination with his power at its peak, Goku was transported to another universe, in a certain planet called Remnant. What will happen to Goku

Next in Remnant Super: "Journey to the new world."

END

 **Done! Don't worry, Goku will pay the price for activating SSBK x20. Depowering him you say? Nah, I won't do that. But that's the challenge, bringing superpowered beings that outclass anything in RWBY is hard to make if that guy is not a villain. Hoping that I do well!**

 **Please leave any suggestion and constructive criticism please. And I forgot if Vegeta is afraid of needles like Goku. I remember it in certain episodes but oh well.**

 **I have my own plot and will never be following RWBY's canon storyline. So if you can give suggestions that will be a great help. Until next chapter, farewell!**


	2. Journey to the new world

**A/N: We meet again in Remnant Super. Thank you for all your support, now let's go to the story.**

 **Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.**

-II—II-

(Vegeta's POV)

Tch... That Kakarot, he managed to escape from my grip using Kaioken. Maybe I should learn that technique... But I know that will cost him a lot, and now that he's likely weakened we need to find him.

"Oi Bulma! Kakarot is gone, now what will you do?" Bulma pondered a bit before answering.

"Hmm… Don't you really want to try this out yourself?" What? This question again?

"No! How many times should I tell you that I won't! Why don't you try it on Trunks instead?" Bulma pouted at me.

"How dare you!? As a father, you should be concerned with your child's well-being!"

"And it's okay if it were your husband? That's just bullcrap!" We glared at each other, after which Bulma sighed.

"Anyway, we need to find him. He must be at Kaio-shin's place, right?" Bulma took out her phone.

"I don't know, find him yourself. I want to train more." I made my way towards the training chamber, leaving Bulma clearly angry.

"Huh... Why can't you be like Goku? Do I have to die too before you start working diligently like him?" I heard her words before I began to fly away from her.

-II—II-

(Goku's POV)

Goku, still engulfed in a blue and red aura, arrived at a strange place surrounded by trees.

"Whoa, where is this place? Am I in a forest? Oh yeah, I need to revert my form first." Suddenly, my whole body started to ache with my muscles burning like hell. Even though I just used it for a moment, it took quite a toll on me. I need to remind myself never to do that again unless it's absolutely necessary.

But it was worth it, that syringe must have been dangerous... Almost as dangerous as Beerus-sama-

*growl*

"E-eh? But didn't I just finished eating a while ago?" Does SSBK x20 really use that much energy? Looks like I overdid it, maybe I shouldn't have used that much power to release his grip. Well, better find something to eat than think about that, I'm hungry and an empty stomach makes it hard to focus on anything. I placed my finger onto my forehead and tried to sense others' Ki.

"What's this? I can't feel anyone i know..." Did I teleport too far? Oh no, this is because I used Shunkan ido without a clear destination. Maybe I somehow teleported in to another planet far away...

I tried to detect Ki again, this time harder to reach even those from outer space. But it's useless, I can't find anyone I know and there are no life-forms around. Did I really go that far? Even farther than Beerus-sama's place?

*sigh* It's useless just standing here, better find a town.

(A few hours later...)

Where is the town, there's nothing but trees here! Did I get lost? I flew around in search for any house but there isn't a single trace of anybody nearby. Maybe I should search for more.

After sometime I finally felt a mass of Ki northward. Finally! I should use Shukan ido to get there faster but... what's this? I feel faint Ki from the west. It's really weak, but it shouldn't be too far, someone must be close to dying. Better go there first and check it out.

Putting my finger on the forehead, I teleported away in an instant towards the diminishing source.

-II—II-

(Summer's POV)

"*pant pant* Why it must be like this? It should be only a retrieval mission. But it looks like I was set up to a trap..." I complained about the situation.

In front of me was a massive horde of Grimm ready to tear at me. All of the kinds were here, I managed to fend most of them but that's not enough. I know I can't hold them off much longer so I need to plan an escape. I don't want to turn Taiyang in to single parent. And i still want to meet my childs.

I prepared my short sword that can transform into a high impact sniper rifle with great range. It's quite heavy but due to my experience I can wield it with ease. I can't use my semblance anymore since I am low on aura already... Why did it turn out like this?

Two Beowolves attacked, I prepared kendo style and aimed for its head. When one Beowolf leapt I ducked and pierce its head from below its jaw. Another Beowolf attacked me from the left side, I back-stepped and counterattacked by decapitating its head.

Boarbatusk charged at me while gliding and I managed to avoid it, but an Ursa and a Creep were waiting for this and jumped to devour me. I held my sword up to protect my head from both Ursa's claws and Creep's teeth. I kicked both of them away and as they skidded back, slashed their heads.

.

Finally, one of the dangerous fellows appeared in front of me: Goliath.

I don't know if my sword can pierce this one. Its massive, bulky body is top notch and rivals a Griffin's and Death Stalker's armor. Because it's slow I dodged easily whenever it tried to stomp me, but I got distracted enough that I forgot about the Death Stalker behind me.

With its tail sweep, I got thrown away and made impact with a tree. I vomited some blood, consciousness slowly fading away. Suddenly Ursa stops in front of me and nears my face.

"What a poor woman. But it needs to be done since you're a nuisance to my plans because of those silver eyes of yours. I will make them mine!" I knew this voice, it was her. My friends' and my long sworn enemy... Salem!

"No! I won't let you!" My eyes started glowing. This is the second time I used these eyes. With them, I can repel Grimm easily.

The Ursa that carried Salem's voice looked taken aback. I will give everything I have with this attack, my eyes kept glowing brighter and brighter until it illuminated all the Grimm present.

And just like that, a massive explosion covered most of forest, creating a giant luminous blast in the sky. All the Grimm have been obliterated, I survived the explosion but my consciousness finally left me.

I didn't know that until this time, I'm still dancing on Salem's hand.

-II—II-

(Salem's POV)

Finally, Summer used those eyes. They are truly fearsome, I will have them for my own. And when I do so, no one can oppose me. All that's left is to dispose her child who bears the same eyes later.

I possessed a Nevermore that patrolled in the sky, one I kept out of her reach so I could retrieve her and scout for enemies nearby. Now is the time to capture her.

Nevermore I posses land beside her and ready to retrieve her eyes. But what's this? She is still alive? What a bothersome woman. Even she use all that power. She can still alive. I admire your will power. But that's nothing compared to me.

Now stay steady and let me have those eyes...

As I readied Nevermore's beak to pluck them out, a voice interrupted me.

"What's this? This part is so barren and the smell of burnt grass is in the air..."

What!? He just appeared out of nowhere beside Summer? But that's impossible! I already checked and no one was nearby! Is this his semblance, teleportation? Tch...

-II—II-

(Goku's POV)

"Whoa, what a big bird! I wonder if you're edible?" I said, astonished by this bird's size and to add more to my surprise, it spoke.

"Leave this instant! Or you'll regret disturbing me!" Whoa! It can even talk! Maybe this bird is an alien that resides in this planet? I approach it but my foot hits something – or someone. It was a woman and she was barely breathing. Looks like the source of faint Ki is her.

She was heavily bruised, I wonder who did it. This bird looked big enough to be able to cause harm, which seems to be the only plausible explanation for this situation. And it looks like there are humans in this place, that's a relief.

I lifted the woman up and decided that the mass of Ki would be my best bet to get some help. I was about to fly when the bird interrupted me.

"Where do you think you're going?! Leave that woman alone!" I raised my eyebrows at its question.

"Huh? Look, this woman is hurt. I'm sorry but can you just find something else to prey on? Like another animal perhaps?"

"You dare to talk back to me like that? I will mince your meat!" The bird begins attacking but I dodge them with ease. The bird then tried to grab the woman using its fearsome claws but I deflected them using my kicks. The bird then attacked me with its beak; I moved aside and avoided getting pecked. It then tried to ram me with its wings but I flew away from its path and into the sky.

The bird looked surprised about my ability to fly but soon it joined me in flight.

Well I could finish this here and now if I wanted to but there were two conditions stopping me. First, I need to protect this woman, if I put her down to fight there is a chance that she will be attacked by another beast. My top priority is this woman's safety. Second, my body still hurts all over. If only I was in a better condition I can crush its skull with just a single kick. Looks like I must retreat for now and recover, I don't know anything about the creatures here and what they're capable of.

The bird began charging at me. In times like this, that technique comes in handy.

"TAIYOKEN!" A bright light flashed from my forehead and blinded the bird, I hurriedly used Shunkan ido while it was disoriented and fled.

-II—II-

(Salem's POV)

"Curses, he got away! That guy... He's probably one of the rare cases who have multiple semblances. He can teleport, fly, and even generate light... This guy is a threat! And he ruined my plan! I will not tolerate this, I will have my revenge..." The Nevermore flew to the dark sky in search of the mysterious guy and Summer.

-II—II-

Goku saves a mysterious human female named Summer Rose and now he's heading to the nearby civilization using Shukan Ido. What awaits Goku in the future with his new companion? And what will Salem do to confront our hero?

Next in Remnant Super: Who am I?

 **A/N: Done. Thank you for all your support and for a certain reviewer. I deleted that racist summary. Sorry and thanks for calling that out.**

 **I'm sorry for reviewer who ask for more but i don't have time for that.**

The timeline in this universe is just like you predicted (Maybe?) Its when Summer went missing and her demise. which canonically not show up in movie.

 **Now, till we meet again. Farewell!**


	3. Who am i?

A/N: Welcome to Remnant Super. Before we start, I would like to clarify to some reviewers that Summer is not cheating. If you read the last chapter's preview, you can predict what happened in this chapter. But don't worry, I have a reason on how can both of them be paired in the future but I will not let you know since that's a spoiler.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

(Goku's POV)

I arrived at the town- no, more like a village. But I don't see any villagers as far as my eyes could see. But I can feel their Ki, and looks like all of them are concentrated in one place right in front of me.

I walked a bit towards the concentration of Ki, people I assumed to be the local residents out in the field, cowering in fear because there were a bunch of people wearing masks pointing guns at them

'What's happening here? Drama? Is there a festival?' But suddenly, I felt a faint Ki presence from behind. When I turned to see who it was, it was a girl who looked to be around four or five years old. She had long, brown hair with some kind of... rabbit ears? Well, it wasn't that weird, even in my planet. I saw her face had bruises as she pointed a knife at me. Was she cooking with that knife? Wonder what she-

"W-w-who are you?!" She asked, her hands trembled as she kept the blade pointed towards me. From her posture and flow of breath, I could tell she was scared. And she must have been crying too, since I could see some dark spots under her eyes.

Maybe this girl could help me save this woman. I approached said girl but she stepped back. I got confused at why she is stepping back.

"Umm... What's your name? If it's okay, could you help me tend to her wound?" I approached her again but this time that girl stabbed my foot with the knife. To her surprise, the blade broke and bounced off.

"Wha-wha-wha-!" She froze in disbelief. Well, bullets can't even damage me, and a knife is far more inferior to them. But why did this girl started stabbing me all of sudden?

"Hey kid, I just want you to help me with her, don't worry I'll pay you for it... Though I don't have any money, but at least I pay you in favor. How's that?" I said with a smile. Her shoulders slacked, she nodded but her face remained anxious.

The girl dragged me hurriedly to some kind of hut. She ordered me to put her on the bed on the corner. The place was small but at least it was quite clean.

The girl then spoke to me.

"Tell me, are you one of those bad guys?" She pointed another weapon at me, this time it was a gun. Her eyes never gazed away from me until now.

"Oi, oi, calm down. Could you explain why you're so hostile towards me?" I put my hands up to indicate I wasn't gonna fight her.

"If you're really not one of them then drive them away from this village. My mother was once captured by them, and now they must be looking for my father. I hate those guys! Even though they fight for faunus, all they do is just give us up. If you really are not one of them then help my father and all my friends! I... I-I don't know how you can save them, I barely escaped from them myself..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

I assumed those guys out there are evil, so they weren't celebrating some sort of festival? Well, I just realized that the villagers had fear painted on their faces, a festival should be happy.

"Okay, then let's make a deal. Keep this woman safe and tend to her wound. You can do that, right?" The girl nodded at my question.

"My father is a doctor here. I can at least give her first-aid. Then please, save the villagers!" She put her hands together and looked at me with hope glimmering in her teary eyes. How could I refuse? Helping others has always been what Grandpa Gohan was teaching.

"Hehe, don't worry. Then, I'm going!" I used Shukan Ido, leaving the girl surprised at my sudden exit.

-II—II-

(Azure's POV)

I hope Velvet is safe, these guys are still recruiting more member... Due to this village being outside of the walls, those wretched White Fang could freely invade this village to gain more livestock for the fight. We were not allowed to call huntsmen from the kingdom. This is insane, they thought they defended Faunus with what they did, when the truth is they just made everything worse!

If only some of us could retaliate, but we can't. We're weak and weaponless, pitchforks are the best things we could find and use since this place is a farming village.

If only, if only we could have freedom and not be suppressed by the tyrant before us, that would be great... But I know that's just wishful thinking. I mean, we can't even call for help from here. And huntsmen only go outside of the walls if called for or when going out on a mission.

And so far, no one from inside of the walls visited us except these White Fang. My cancer too, is getting worse, I might die three years from now... Who would take care of Velvet after I passed away? Only Oum knows...

"You, bald man! Get in!" I was called by one of the White Fang goons. Looks like I can't do much. I'm sorry Velvet, I hope the other villagers take care of you.

But when I almost reached the bullhead, I imagined Velvet's cute faces when she was still a baby up to her age now. All those fond memories of her... I can't! I just can't, I want to stay here and take care of my child as long as I live!

I kicked the face of a White Fang goon, he slid backwards. I tried to run as fast as I can but it was futile because the White Fang goons were too many and surrounded me instantly. How stupid of me, to think I could escape considering their numbers. I got shot in the leg, stopping me from my tracks. I don't have aura to protect me like a huntsman could. The goon approached with an irritated look, I could only accept the bitter fate that awaited me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it. One minute passed, still nothing. They were quite close to where I was, why would they take long to retrieve me? When I opened my eyes, there stood a tall guy with a weird hairstyle wearing a gi in front of me. The goons stepped back. I didn't have enough strength to keep my eyes open and watch what was happening, I felt my consciousness slowly leaving me as everything faded into darkness.

-II—II-

(Goku's POV)

Hmm... They all had weak Ki, but those villagers and the guy behind me was worse. I saw that the guy's leg had a gunshot wound. I can't let this go on any longer, I prepared my turtle stance and dashed to them.

Like a blur, I punched one of the gun-wielders and he bounced away several meters, crashing onto on of the houses. His friends looked dumbfounded but shot at me after they recovered from shock.

I dodged the bullets, leaving after-images and appeared behind one of them. A quick chop at the neck and he was unconscious. The goons who were close enough to me prepared melee weapon like a sword, a mace and nunchucks.

The one with the sword swung at me but I caught it between my fingers. I put some force and splitted the blade in half. The goon looked scared, I kicked him into the aircraft they used to get here.

All of them still tried to fight me, I smirked and dashed at them leaving after-images again. I kicked all of them to their vehicle without giving them room for breath. I'm not the type guy who kills people without reason so I hope they could just leave.

All of those guys that I kicked are unconscious, leaving a single pilot frightened to watch my prowess. I glared daggers at him and he nodded, understanding that I wasn't pleased at their presence. He maneuvered the plane, closed its doors and flew away comedically.

The villagers were quiet, disbelief written in their faces as plain as day. But after a few minutes they realized that they were just saved. The people cheeref for me, crowding around me and lifting me up into the air. I was confused, but at least they looked happy.

But still, my body still ached and I overdid it. I needed to get some rest and eat. Just hope these villagers have enough to fill up my appetite...

-II—II-

(Velvet's POV)

I took care of her injuries, but I don't think it was good enough. I hope that uncle could save father, because only father knew what to do with this aunty. She was so heavily bruised to the point I could speculate she got broken bones.

The aunty suddenly woke up and look around.

"Ah! You're awake! But please, don't move too much, you still need to rest." She kept looking at her surroundings.

"Where... am i?" she asked with a weak voice.

"You're in my father's place. Please for now, don't move too much. Here, drink this." I gave her a glass of water, helping her raise her head a bit to down the drink.

"If you don't mind, may I know your name?" I tried to start a conversation.

"My... name? I... I don't know..." she said, her eyes closed as if she was in pain.

Huh? No way! There is no way she didn't remember her own name... unless-!

-II—II-

Goku once again saved the day! What will happen next is still shrouded in mystery. Next in Remnant Super: Journey To The Kingdom. 

END

A/N: Sorry if this is not satisfactory. It's impossible to please everyone. I hope you like what I did to Summer. Of course not. You're a sadist if you liked what happened to her. and i hope you don't sue me for make up Velvet past. Until next time when I get into the writing mood. Farewell!


End file.
